Les tigres chassent la nuit
by GabyLC
Summary: Délire hypothétique et totalement crack sur le passé de Diego dans sa bande de tigrous à longues dents et ses profonds traumatismes infantiles. OS


**Titre : **Les tigres chassent la nuit  
**Auteur :** GabyLC  
**Fandom :** L'Âge de Glace, prequelle du premier film.  
**Persos :** Diego, la bande de Sotto en général, quelques autres félins, Scrat en guest star  
**Rating :** T  
**Disclaimer :** à part la famille de Diego inventée pour l'occasion, tous les personnages sont à Pixar qui se font des sous avec et pas moi !  
**Genre :** crack absolu, délire débile, humour douteux et absence de morale  
**Notes éventuelles :** Pour les noms de la bande de Diego, petit rappel : Sotto le chef, Zeke le petit hystérique, Goran le gros lourdaud, Wone l'autre :p (pour les deux derniers, j'ai inventé . J'ai pas réussi à retrouver les vrais noms…). Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un échange.

* * *

**LES TIGRES CHASSENT LA NUIT**

-

L'hiver touche à sa fin, la neige tombe toujours, les tigres à dent de sabre ont faim. Le silence est presque absolu, à peine discerne-t-on le bruit de quelques paisibles ruminants sur la berge de la rivière. De l'autre côté du cours d'eau encore gelé, les prédateurs sont à l'affut, prêts à bondir. Vraiment ? A quelques détails prêts. Les félins semblent plutôt en plein conciliabule.

« Non, c'est une mauvaise idée de traverser sur la glace. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un passage plus sûr… tente visiblement d'argumenter Diego  
- Trop long… Veux pas attendre… Ca m'rend ouf, toute cette bouffe ! réplique Zeke de manière légèrement psychotique  
- Mais on risque d'effrayer le troupeau en fonçant droit sur eux comme ça.  
- Diego, enfin, le vent ne souffle pas dans la bonne direction. fait remarquer Sotto avec son habituel ton ironique  
- Et si la glace se brise…  
- Hé bien, tu n'auras qu'à nager ! »

Un silence. Trop long pour ne pas être équivoque.

« Diego ! Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu as peur de l'eau ! »

La meute au complet se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire et mettre les proies en fuite. A part Diego bien entendu, qui ne trouve pas la situation particulièrement comique.

« Alors, mon petit tigrounet a peur de se mouiller les pa-pattes ? lance Wone, goguenard.  
- Mais non pas du tout, c'est que…  
- Ou alors tu ne sais pas nager peut-être ?  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Tu crains pour ta mise en pli alors ?  
- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur de l'eau ! geint la pauvre victime des railleries, absolument pas convaincante.  
- Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu ne veux pas traverser cette innocente plaque de glace ? » interrompt Sotto d'une voix doucereuse et absolument terrifiante

Les quatre tigres à dents de sabre semblent beaucoup s'amuser à voir leur compagnon tenter désespérément de se dépêtrer de cette pitoyable situation dans laquelle il s'est embourbé. Il tente bien de bredouiller quelques bribes d'explication susceptibles de le justifier, mais elles sont trop embrouillées pour être compréhensibles. Où diable a-t-il perdu son fameux bagou ?

« C'est que…  
- Diego, il te reste dix secondes pour répondre à ma question.  
- J'ai les griffes qui ramollissent au contact de l'eau. Malformation génétique. »

Rires gras et stupides de la part de Zeke et Goran, qui n'ont sans doute pas tout saisi d'ailleurs. Sotto et Wone se contentent d'un soupir, considérant que l'excuse est assez humiliante pour être véridique. Seulement, la vérité est ailleurs.

Diego garderait jusqu'à son dernier souffle la cicatrice infamante de ce souvenir d'enfance des plus traumatisants. En comparaison de sa mésaventure pré pubère, l'excuse de son problème de griffe était des plus valorisantes à ses yeux. Tout de même, de quoi aurait-il l'air, lui, félin puissant et musclé, terreur de nombre de paisibles herbivores, si l'on apprenait la véritable raison de son aversion pour l'eau ?

La scène se rejoue encore clairement dans son esprit. Un bel après-midi d'été, quelques jeunes tigres à dents de sabre jouaient innocemment près d'une rivière sous le regard attentionné de leurs mères qui parlaient fourrure. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et même si personne ne sentait le sable chaud, le petit Diego eut soudain l'envie d'aller faire un saut dans l'eau. Aussitôt, les autres petits se joignent à lui dans une ambiance bon enfant, et tout le monde s'arrose joyeusement, inconscient du drame qui va bientôt frapper le meneur de la bande.

En effet, quand au bout d'un moment les charmants bambins mettent fin à leur bain, Diego prend conscience de la terrible vérité qu'on lui a caché depuis sa naissance : ses poils frisent affreusement au contact de l'eau. Il est a présent couvert de bouclettes gracieuses qui rendent notre ami félin plus proche du chihuahua neurasthénique que du noble matou qu'il a toujours prétendu être. Ses camarades de jeu, soucieux d'obéir à ce bon vieux Darwin, s'empressent de se moquer de lui et de le dénigrer autant que faire se peut. Piteux, Diego ne peut que battre en retraite en allant chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de sa mère. Erreur stratégique fatale.

« Oh mon petit Diegounet, comme tu es mignonne comme ça ! s'exclame l'heureuse génitrice  
- Maman, ne m'appelle comme ça… supplie son fils, estimant qu'il a été suffisamment humilié pour le restant de ses jours (voire plus)  
- Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte, ma petite tigrounette ! Tu es trop craquante avec tes bouclettes ! Les filles, venez voir comme il est chou ! » continue de s'extasier la mère, n'écoutant absolument pas les protestations de son adorable garnement. »

Celui-ci n'abandonne pas pour autant, prêt à lutter jusqu'à la mort pour défendre son honneur de futur mâle (sans doute) dominant. Il crache, il feule, il griffe pour se libérer de l'oppressante étreinte maternelle, mais rien n'y fait. Tout aurait pu finir ainsi, Diego couvert de honte et de déshonneur pour l'éternité, mais après tout, comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas.

Seulement, toute histoire se doit d'apporter une morale, afin de permettre à son héros de tirer des leçons des expériences de la vie, etc. Ce qui devait arriver, arrive en effet : Diego souhaite de tout son cœur échapper à cette humiliation et ne jamais revoir les témoins de cette scène. Il le souhaite si fort, que quelque part dans un plan d'existence supérieur, une divinité quelconque l'entend et décide de lui venir en aide. Ou alors tout simplement, le hasard fait bizarrement les choses. Au même moment donc, on entend un sifflement venir du ciel et tous lèvent les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Une espèce de rongeur au nez allongé de manière tout aussi disproportionnée que ses dents, avec une tête d'halluciné et une queue à faire pâlir un écureuil fonce droit sur la mère de Diego. Il n'est pas seul : il semble poursuivi par une masse de glands tombant eux aussi d'on ne sait où. Le tout entre en contact de manière plutôt rude avec la tête de la pauvre femelle. Le bruit qui en résulte est assez inquiétant d'ailleurs. Effrayé, Diego bondit, et s'échappe sans demander son reste en profitant de la stupeur générale. Convaincu d'avoir tué sa propre mère – bien fait pour elle – plus rien ne le rattache à son clan et il peut enfin partir seul sur les chemins vivre sa vie de félin fier et solitaire.

« Hey Diego ! On te parle ! »

La douce voix hargneuse de Wone ramène brutalement l'intéressé à la réalité.

« Désolé, j'ai eu comme un flash back… tente l'accusé, provoquant un soupir général  
- Alors…  
- On y va ? hein, dîtes, dîtes, on y va ?  
- Tais-toi, Zeke, je parle. reprend Sotto en lui donnant un bon coup de patte derrière la tête avant de poursuivre. Nous allons attaquer ce troupeau en traversant la rivière, ne t'en déplaise mon cher Diego… Ton problème de griffe n'en sera pas un, tu te contenteras de courir pour attraper le gibier, nous dépècerons la viande pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

De nouveaux, des ricanements idiots généraux pour approuver les paroles du chef, et Diego qui se prend à compter sur un miracle pour le sauver d'une nouvelle humiliation. Et le Destin, le Hasard ou une banale Divinité (à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez) de se mêler à nouveau de ce qui ne le regarde absolument pas, c'est-à-dire les affaires de nos chers félins.

En effet, pendant que se déroule le conciliabule entre Diego et Sotto, Goran, qui ne comprend rien de toute façon, renifle une drôle de petite bestiole. Petite bestiole qui ne saisit d'ailleurs pas bien ce qui lui arrive, protégeant comme elle le peut son gland en faisant barrière de son corps entre lui et le terrible prédateur qui en veut surement à son butin malgré son régime carnivore. Arrive un moment où l'espèce d'écureuil – qui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à celui des souvenirs de Diego – se retrouve acculé à une grosse pierre à force de reculer. Il n'a donc plus le choix : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

« SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Mobilisant toutes ses forces, le rongeur saute sur le nez de Goran. Brutalement, ses petites dents aiguisées se referment sur le nez du gros matou. Ce dernier recule précipitamment, affolé par la douleur et fonçant droit dans les autres. La panique s'empare du groupe, et toute tentative de discrétion se retrouve définitivement anéantie.

« Pas par là !  
- Mais fait attention !  
- J'ai mal ! Enlevez-moi ce truc !  
- T'approche pas ! Si tu me touches, j'te bouffe !  
- Ca y est ? On y va ?  
- Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! »

Les cris ne servent à rien, à part à faire déguerpir le troupeau d'herbivore qui paissait encore paisiblement de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée. Goran ne s'arrête pas pour autant de hurler à la mort, et à force de reculer n'importe comment, il se retrouve au milieu de la glace fragilisée par le retour du printemps.

« Arrête de te débattre ainsi, sombre crétin !  
- Ne bouge plus ! Ca va céder sous ton poids !  
- La bouffe ? Elle est où la bouffe ?  
- Oh toi, tu nous aides vraiment pas là ! »

Bien sûr, la glace finit par céder dans un épouvantable fracas et de grandes gerbes d'eau causées par la chute de Goran. Quand au bout de quelques minutes il finit par arriver à se trainer sur la berge (les autres n'ayant pas jugé utile de venir lui donner un coup de patte), il arbore de magnifiques anglaises en lieu et place de son habituel pelage lisse et soyeux.

« Il est tout frisé ! »

Le rire hystérique de Zeke – qui tenait plus de la hyène que du tigre en réalité – fut contagieux et tout le monde se moqua allégrement de ce pauvre Goran qui avait fait louper leur chasse, jusqu'à ce que Sotto frappe Zeke pour le faire taire (et sans doute se défouler) et signifier qu'il était temps de repartir. La marche n'empêcha pas toute la bande d'être particulièrement lourds envers Goran, et ce pendant un ou deux mois. Oui, toute la bande, même Diego. Surtout Diego en fait.


End file.
